SmPC43
is the 43rd episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 432nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, we see Reika's decision about moving to England. The English title is "Abroad Decision". Synopsis Reika is unable to make up her mind after she is chosen to leave for England and study there. She will leave in one month and if she decides to go through with it- it means giving up her friends and Pretty Cure. '' Summary In class Reika gets news from her teacher that she's been accepted as an exchange student to England. She will be there for a year and will leave next month. While the others seem happy for her, she is left feeling uneasy. She pays her grandfather a visit and he writes something in Kanji, the word "''Path" but in two different parts. Unable to figure this out, Reika spends the entire night attempting to figure things out. She spoke to the others after school who suggest she takes things easy- despite knowing she can't be a Pretty Cure anymore if she leaves. When Reika left for her Archery class, Miyuki and the rest got worried over knowing she won't be with them any longer. Meanwhile, Joker surprises Reika in the Archery area and sucks bad end energy from the students. He traps her into his realm which she transform to Cure Beauty as he transforms a mirror into a Hyper Akanbe to battle her. Joker taunts Beauty by claiming she can be free from the responsibilities involving a Pretty Cure, and just be a normal, selfish person who betrays her friends. Shocked by such words, Cure Beauty is unable to retain her form and changes back to Reika as the other Cures show up. They get distracted by the Akanbe and Joker informs them that Reika has lost her powers as she has decided to leave them to pursue her dream. Believing him, Cure Happy attempts to wish her well but she realizes she would only be lying. While they respect her dream they don't want to lose her. To their surprise, Reika claims she feels the same way and refuses to lose them. As Joker mocks the girls, Reika regains her will and transforms into the powered up Cure Beauty as Joker merges with the Akanbe to battle her. She uses her new attack to separate them, Beauty Blizzard Arrow, then they change into Princess Form to vanquish the Akanbe and gain a new Decor. After Joker retreated, the girls returned to their own world. Reika announced she is not going to England as her place is with her friends, making them very happy and relieved. Major Events *Cure Beauty uses Beauty Blizzard Arrow for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Junnosuke Trivia * The ceramic cup that Reika made for her mother in episode 15 appears again. * This episode marks the last appearance of the regular Cure Beauty eyecatch. * "Your Mirror", a character song for Cure Beauty, plays when the upgraded Cure Beauty fights Joker. * Cure Beauty's upgraded attack, Beauty Blizzard Arrow, is similar to Cure Aqua's Sapphire Arrow from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, but the difference is Cure Beauty needs to combine two ice swords into a bow and the string and arrow are formed after that. Edits in Glitter Force * All appearances of Japanese text are removed. This is despite Japanese text in the Aoki household being left alone in episode 16. ** Other removed shots include Reika bowing, some shots of the Cures crying together, and two shots of Cure Beauty charging Joker. * There is no special song that plays during the fight. Instead, ordinary background music is used. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!